big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
List of FIFA Club World Cup participants
This article lists the performances of each of the teams which have made at least one appearance in the FIFA Club World Cup finals. Confederation records UEFA CONMEBOL CONCACAF CAF AFC OFC Number of appearances by team 4 times * Al-Ahly (2005, 2006, 2008, 2012) * Auckland City (2006, 2009, 2011, 2012) 3 times * Barcelona (2006, 2009, 2011) * Pachuca (2007, 2008, 2010) 2 times * Corinthians (2000, 2012) * Internacional (2006, 2010) * Monterrey (2011, 2012) * TP Mazembe (2009, 2010) * Manchester United (2000, 2008) * Waitakere United (2007, 2008) 1 time * Boca Juniors (2007) * Estudiantes (2009) * South Melbourne FC (2000) * Sydney FC (2005) * Adelaide United (2008) * Vasco da Gama (2000) * São Paulo (2005) * Santos (2011) * Deportivo Saprissa (2005) * LDU Quito (2008) * Liverpool (2005) * Chelsea (2012) * Real Madrid (2000) * Sepahan (2007) * Milan (2007) * Internazionale (2010) * Urawa Red Diamonds (2007) * Gamba Osaka (2008) * Kashiwa Reysol (2011) * Sanfrecce Hiroshima (2012) * Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors (2006) * Pohang Steelers (2009) * Seongnam Ilhwa Chunma (2010) * Ulsan Hyundai (2012) * Raja Casablanca (2000) * Necaxa (2000) * América (2006) * Atlante (2009) * PRK Hekari United (2010) * Al-Sadd (2011) * Al-Nassr (2000) * Al Ittihad (2005) * Étoile du Sahel (2007) * Espérance ST (2011) * Al-Ahli (2009) * Al-Wahda (2010) Number of appearances by country 8 times * Mexico ** Pachuca (2007, 2008, 2010) ** Monterrey (2011, 2012) ** Necaxa (2000) ** América (2006) ** Atlante (2009) 7 times * Brazil ** Internacional (2006, 2010) ** Corinthians (2000, 2012) ** Vasco da Gama (2000) ** São Paulo (2005) ** Santos (2011) 6 times * New Zealand ** Auckland City FC (2006, 2009, 2011, 2012) ** Waitakere United (2007, 2008) 4 times * Spain ** Barcelona (2006, 2009, 2011) ** Real Madrid (2000) * England ** Manchester United (2000, 2008) ** Liverpool (2005) ** Chelsea (2012) * Korea Republic ** Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors (2006) ** Pohang Steelers (2009) ** Seongnam Ilhwa Chunma (2010) ** Ulsan Hyundai (2012) * Egypt ** Al-Ahly (2005, 2006, 2008, 2012) * Japan ** Urawa Red Diamonds (2007) ** Gamba Osaka (2008) ** Kashiwa Reysol (2011) ** Sanfrecce Hiroshima (2012) 3 times * Australia ** South Melbourne FC (2000) ** Sydney FC (2005) ** Adelaide United (2008) 2 times * Argentina ** Boca Juniors (2007) ** Estudiantes (2009) * Congo DR ** TP Mazembe (2009, 2010) * Italy ** Milan (2007) ** Internazionale (2010) * Saudi Arabia ** Al-Nassr (2000) ** Al Ittihad (2005) * United Arab Emirates ** Al-Ahli (2009) ** Al-Wahda (2010) * Tunisia ** Étoile du Sahel (2007) ** Espérance ST (2011) 1 time * Costa Rica ** Deportivo Saprissa (2005) * Ecuador ** LDU Quito (2008) * Iran ** Sepahan (2007) * Morocco ** Raja Casablanca (2000) * Papua New Guinea ** PRK Hekari United (2010) * Qatar ** Al-Sadd (2011) External links Participants hu:A FIFA-klubvilágbajnokság résztvevői tr:FIFA Dünya Kulüpler Kupası katılımcıları zh:國際足協世界冠軍球會盃參賽球隊